Hoarfrost
by Arella1
Summary: Kenshin receives some unexpected guidance during the lowest point in his life. Startling revelations abound as he trains and ultimately tries to find his way back to the one he left behind.


**AN:** I hope this isn't horrible, as my beta's out of commission right now and I've got a hoard of plot bunnies currently gnawing on my legs. I'm sorry for those wanting updates on 'The Breaking'! I hope this one is as well received.

* * *

By all that was holy, he was tired. Kenshin nearly miss-stepped as he made his way through the thick forest. The sun had set long ago, bringing with it his most bloody battle yet. Thankfully, he'd fulfilled his duty, but had been careless toward the end and one of the Shinsengumi soldiers had managed to wound his side. It was throbbing painfully and bleeding profusely. Cursing to himself, he realized that there was no way he would be able to start his journey back to Kyoto tonight.

Stubbornly pushing forward, he felt something sizzle against his skin a moment before it was gone. Golden eyes narrowed, Kenshin took his hand from his wounded side and gripped his katana. A few minutes later and he found himself looking at the startling visage of a shrine. Blinking in surprise, he took in the sight of the lanterns lit cheerfully and smoke curling from one part of the building. Strange, but it almost seemed as though the vision shimmered as he stared, giving him an uneasy feeling that there was more to this shrine than he could see.

A sign hung from the poles guarding the entranceway with precise letters proclaiming 'Out of the depths I have cried-seek haven, ye restless and lost.' A memory tugged on his senses when he read those words. He'd heard them somewhere before, but he was too tired to reason it out. Feeling as though he would collapse at any moment, Kenshin sighed and sank down to lean against a nearby tree.

It couldn't have been much later that he was jolted awake when someone shook his shoulder. Reflexes controlled him as his katana sliced through the air at the perceived threat faster than most could see. It was only because of the person's near supernatural speed that they weren't beheaded. Standing and trying to push back the pain of his side, Kenshin surveyed the person before him. If they were quick enough to avoid that strike, they were a very dangerous enemy.

He nearly dropped his weapon when he came face to face with a young woman in miko clothes. She was watching him with an almost curious expression on her face as her eyes drifted from his boots to his eyes and finally settled on his hair. It was with complete confusion that he saw a large grin spread across her face and her body relax.

"I knew you'd find your way," she laughed, shaking her head. "Still, it's taken you a long time. Hiko was supposed to send you much sooner."

"Excuse me?" he demanded, uneasy at her words and her knowledge of his sensei.

Executing a respectful bow, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I've been waiting for you, Himura Kenshin."

In a flash, his katana was at her throat. "Explain," he spat harshly.

Arching a brow, she calmly stepped back and motioned to the shrine. "We can discuss this in more comfortable surroundings, Himura-san, and I will answer your questions." She gave a small sniff. "And you seem to be wounded. I'm no doctor, but I can patch you up just the same." With a wink, she added, "I've had a lot of practice."

Something inside of him screamed that this was a trap and that he should just kill the strange woman and move on. Her eyes, though, were sincere and her ki was radiating amusement and kindness. With a sigh, he sheathed his sword.

"Very well, Miko-san," he relented, allowing her to lead him through the large red poles and into the abode of the shrine.

Kagome bustled around preparing tea and a few herbs while gathering bandages. "It will take a moment for the tea and paste to be ready; you might as well start the interrogation now."

His jaw clenched, but he forced himself to calm. "How did you know that name?"

She smiled. "Would you prefer that I call you the Battousai?" Seeing his eyes narrow, she shrugged. "Don't take it out on me that you don't have a sense of humor. I know who you are and your real name_ Shinta_ because of Hiko."

The shock that pulsed through his system was acute not only because this woman knew Hiko, but because his sensei apparently trusted her enough to reveal his birth name.

Seeing his temporary loss of words, Kagome smirked to herself. Her visitors all started out the same way. Moving to kneel beside the boy, she motioned to his gi.

"If you would," she asked, making sure that the paste was well ground in her mortar and pedestal.

Recovering himself briefly, Kenshin shrugged out of his top, sweating by the time he was done. Kagome clucked her tongue at the deep, angry gash that ran completely across his left side. Reaching out, she smeared the medicine into the wound after carefully cleansing the area. When he stiffened, she gentled her touch and glanced at him apologetically.

"There, that should do it."

Closing her eyes, she pressed her hand against the gash before Kenshin could react. There was a flare of pink light as her ki abruptly spiked and rushed out to envelope him in a cocoon of warmth. When she pulled away and the light faded, so had the wound on his side. Incredulous, he rubbed his hand across the unblemished skin before staring at her in shock. She chuckled and gathered her supplies before serving him tea.

"The paste assures that there is no scar. I can heal the wound, but that doesn't mean the damage wasn't once there. I can't erase that," she answered his unspoken question rather cryptically.

"How do you know Hiko?" he finally managed to ask. "And how did you heal me?"

Kagome sipped her tea. "I've known Hiko for longer than you've been alive. We met when he stole something very important from me."

The blush that spread across Kenshin's face was testament to what he thought about that. His master _was_ known for his way with women. Kagome caught the look and scowled at her guest.

"Not _that_, you hentai!" she growled. "That's practically incest between us. He stole part of an heirloom's jewel, okay?" Taking a breath, she calmed herself to finish the conversation. "As to how I healed you, I'm a miko and I've been blessed with the traditional powers that come with that station."

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "How come no one knows about this place? You could help so many people!"

Kagome sighed again. "It's not that easy, Himura-san. Only those who truly need my help are able to find this shrine and it is rare that I'm allowed to interfere with the general populace. You were supposed to show up ages ago. Didn't Hiko tell you?"

And suddenly, he remembered where he'd heard the sign's words before; Hiko had told them to him when he was leaving for the war. His master had told him to make the journey to the shrine before he joined the military. He'd told him that it would cleanse him. Kenshin frowned. But, he'd forgotten after the argument with the older man and had stormed off to the Ishin Shishi without ever searching for the shrine that his master seemed to revere.

"He did," the hitokiri admitted, shifting. "We had an argument shortly after and I forgot about his request."

Kagome rubbed her temples and tried not to use some words that Inuyasha was so fond of. "It would have made things so much simpler had you come to me first." Shaking herself, she visibly put those thoughts behind her. "Still, you got here in time for me to aid you. You need to learn to let go of the hitokiri madness, Himura-san. I can help you with that."

The boy, probably only fifteen, looked away. "No one can help me, Higurashi-sama. The blood of hundreds is on my hands."

Reaching out, she took one of his hands in her own and looked at it. "Yes," she agreed, causing him to flinch, "but, you take no joy in your killings. Sometimes, Himura-san, killing is necessary, even when everything else screams that there is another way." Raising her eyes, she met his with an intensity that took him back. "I have killed as well-far more than you could imagine-and I understand the guilt that such actions bring."

Tensing, he eyed her suspiciously. "You can't be much older than I and I've not seen or heard of you," he prompted.

"I'm older than you would believe, Himura-san, and I've faced trials that make this war seem like an afternoon tea. You've never seen a war until you've seen a youkai war." Eyes narrowed, she hissed, "_Those_ wars will destroy more than your self-worth."

Glancing back at a sound only she heard, she smiled and returned to her side of the table. "I believe there is someone you would love to see again."

And his master stepped into the room. Kenshin was on his feet in an instant, eyes swinging wildly from his master to the calm woman finishing her tea. The tall man smirked and took a seat beside Kagome, reaching over to kiss her cheek.

"What've you told him, kaa-san?" he asked, nearly laughing outright at Kenshin's gaping expression.

"Oh, the basics, who am I, how do I know you, how did I heal him." Kagome smiled at Kenshin who had flopped back onto his rear with a resounding thump. "I think you should see who your teacher really is, Himura-san."

And, if Kenshin thought that his heart couldn't take anymore abuse, he was proven wrong when Hiko's form began to _melt_. Like watching snow in the sun, Kenshin watched as his master became younger, with pointed ears, laughing green eyes and red hair that would rival his own. His frame was wirier and two fangs peeked over his bottom lip as he laughed at his student.

"Shishou?" he stuttered, unable to believe what was happening.

The new Hiko laughed again. "My name's actually Shippou, baka deshi, and if you'd gone to Kagome when I told you to, the mess wouldn't be such a mess." Looking at Kagome, he rolled his eyes. "Kids these days don't pay attention to anything."

Kagome looked at him with an arched brow. "I seem to recall you not listening to me on quite a few matters while you were growing up, kit."

"W-wait, what are you?" Kenshin asked Shippou.

"Why, I'm a kitsune," he boasted back.

Perplexed golden eyes shifted to Kagome. She smiled and shrugged. "I used to be human. I haven't aged in over two hundred years, though, and I have several gifts that most humans don't."

Kenshin looked to Shippou, lost. The kitsune took pity on him and leaned over the table to ruffle his pupil's hair.

"Look, deshi, you need to learn a few more things that you could only learn here. Kagome can teach you."

"But, I have a duty to the Ishin Shishi," he protested. No matter how tempting the offer, he'd given his word and he would not go back on it.

Kagome snickered. "No worries, kid. I'll make sure that the shrine stays out of the flow of time while you train here." Turning, she met her adopted son's eyes. "Shippou, there is a boy by the name of Makoto Shishio. I'm beginning to hear whispers about him and not the kind I like."

Shippou nodded. "I'll check into it." Looking over, he tossed a cocky smirk at the red haired boy. "Well, deshi? What do you say?"

Kenshin shook his head to clear his mind and realized when he glanced back up that he wasn't in fact dreaming. Kagome smiled, prompting him to hesitantly nod his head. When she grinned and cheered in excitement, Kenshin was startled. Shippou laughed at his look as they stood.

"Get used to it, baka. Kagome is an emotional person." He heaved a dramatic sigh. "I don't know how I'm going to survive with you two girls."

Kagome swatted at him and took Kenshin's arm. "Don't mind him, Himura-san. I'll show you to your room. I'm so looking forward to having you here!"

Shippou chuckled and nodded to the man who strode into the room as soon as the other two left.

"He's kind of on the stupid side," a rough voice grumbled. Golden eyes sparked though, when he smirked. "But, then again, Kagome is too about some things."

"Indeed," a deeper, more emotionless voice said as a taller man joined them. "Foolish Elemental does not even know what he is."

"Hey!" Shippou protested. "It's not his fault he was orphaned and he barely remembers his family-if he does at all. Cut him some slack, Sesshoumaru."

"Whatever. Are you sure you can train an Elemental?"

A whack was heard as fist met head. "Do not try this Sesshoumaru's patience, half-breed. Make yourself useful and commission the boy's weapon."

Inuyasha snorted. "You just don't want to deal with that lecherous cow loving blacksmith yourself."

"You know," Shippou broke in, "I think Totousai's cow actually died. I didn't see it the last time I had to visit."

Two sets of golden eyes stared at him in bemusement before silently deciding to ignore that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get the kid a weapon."

Kagome returned and hugged each of the men. "Well? What did you think?"

Inuyasha arched a brow. "A bit slow, don't ya think? And he looks like a girl."

She stared at him before snorting. "Yes, and you three aren't pretty enough to be girls at all."

Shippou whined at being included when he hadn't said anything.

"He is still a child," Sesshoumaru said, breaking up the other two's ranting.

"I know. His aura is strong, though."

The shorter of the two brothers poked her harshly. "Don't go getting attached to him, Kagome. You know we have to let them go after they don't need us anymore."

Blushing, she glared at him. "I'm not attached, you idiot! He's a baby compared to me; that's like robbing the cradle."

"We will keep an eye on the situation," Sesshoumaru decided. "The war is escalating and we have to make certain the Elemental plays the correct part."

Kagome backed down and agreed. "I don't feel easy with some of the events surrounding the last year or so."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you see something, let us know immediately."

"Don't worry; I will, but you know how unpredictable the Sight is. Goodnight, boys," she wished them as she gave them another hug and drifted off to her room.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Why do I feel like that kid is going to be one big pain in the ass?"

Shippou laughed. "Because he is. You should have helped me with his training, Inuyasha. I swear the only time I didn't have to worry about him was when he was doing laundry. He has a weird obsession with laundry."

* * *

Kenshin was used to waking in unusual, unfamiliar places. However, as he woke the next morning, all of the night's events rushed back, throwing him into a state of complete confusion. He didn't understand what was going on or why he allowed Kagome to be so familiar with him. When he thought of his shishou, his eyes crossed. How could the man that practically reared him be a youkai and he never knew?

The shoji door opened, catching him off guard, and Kagome strolled in with a tray full of food.

"Good morning, Himura-san," she greeted pleasantly as she carefully placed the table beside his futon and then knelt. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Slightly off kilter with a woman in his room while he was in a yukata, Kenshin nevertheless moved to the table. He felt rested and refreshed and he wondered if it was the place or having slept on an actual futon for the first time in forever. Steam rose from the dishes as Kagome removed the lids, making the warrior's mouth water.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made a little of everything," she said, pouring tea for him.

Gratefully, he began his meal, nearly moaning at how good it tasted. Supplies were sometimes scarce with the war and so spices and certain foods had become a commodity. It was with great disappointment that he finished the meal.

Kagome chuckled at the face he made when he ate the last bit of rice. "Don't worry; there's more where that came from. Now, we need to chat more about exactly why you're here and why Shippou was sent to train you."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "He was sent to me?"

"Well," she paused, nibbling her lower lip, "he did stumble on you that first day by accident. He realized something was off with you and retrieved us to identify what it was. Sesshoumaru, my pack Alpha and Lord of the Western Lands, recognized you as a Sylph."

At his blank look, she clarified. "You're an Air Elemental, Himura-san. That's why the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style was perfect for you; it relies so heavily on air and air borne moves."

Red brows drew together in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense, Kagome-sama. If I were a youkai, wouldn't I have supernatural abilities?"

Kagome arched a brow. "Are you saying you don't? You never could have survived Shippou's training had you not been more than human. However, you are correct in that your youkai blood seems to be bound. Sesshoumaru theorizes that the trauma you went through at such an early age and then living with humans you may have subconsciously buried your true nature."

Not believing her and beginning to think that she'd somehow slipped something into his drink, Kenshin stood, gripping his katana. Kagome scooped up the tray as she stood as well.

"I can tell this is a lot, so I'll let you get changed. When you're through, Miroku and I will try to break the binds on your true nature. I have a feeling that is the only way you'll really believe me." Her radiant blue eyes twinkled at him, making her pleasant face look unnaturally beautiful. "It won't hurt and you really have nothing to lose. If we're wrong, we'll get you back to Kyoto before anyone knows you're missing. If not, then we can help you tremendously."

She was out the door before he could speak. Frowning, he sighed and looked down. Realizing he was still dressed in only his yukata, Kenshin felt his face heating. As quickly as he could, he donned his clothes and tied his hair up in the topknot that would keep it out of his way. Cautiously, he made his way to the room he'd had tea in the night before. Kagome was there with Shippou and four other people. Smiling, she stepped to his side, hooked her arm through his and led the group outside.

Not quite comfortable with her closeness, Kenshin took a moment before he noticed his surroundings. Kagome had brought him to a large clearing that had a creek running along one side. Trees surrounded the area, giving it complete privacy. Different types of targets were scattered around, in various states of destruction.

"Himura-san," Kagome said, drawing his attention from the field. "I'd like to introduce you to some of the other members of my pack." She turned them until they were facing the group. "You know Shippou already, but the man beside him is Inuyasha." Motioning to each person in turn, she continued the introductions. "This is Miroku, a houshi; Sango, his wife and taijiya; and Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha's half brother and Alpha to the House of the Moon," she finished.

Kenshin gave them all short bows, bending deeper at Sesshoumaru's introduction. He didn't know who the odd looking man was, but he radiated power. Every one of the group did, but Sesshoumaru's frankly scared the shit out of him. He'd never met someone with such a deadly ki.

"Now," Kagome continued as if the awkward silence hadn't happened, "I'll set up a barrier and Miroku will try to unbind your Element, Himura-san. Please, take a seat in the middle of the field. We don't want you too close to the buildings if you somehow break through my shields."

Inuyasha snorted, eyeing the human. "Even Tetsusaiga can't break your barriers anymore, Kagome, so I doubt this punk can."

She stuck out her tongue at her friend and followed Miroku and Kenshin into the field. Hesitantly, Kenshin sank into a lotus position and watched as Miroku did the same. Kagome stood behind the dark haired priest, winking at Kenshin. Lifting her hands, pink power flared from them and rose in a dome to surround the trio. The outside world fell away, leaving Kenshin with a strangely peaceful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now, Himura," Miroku drew his attention, "I'll lead you into a meditative state. I'm sure you're familiar with meditation in your training."

"Yes," Kenshin admitted.

"Good. I'll lead you into a trance and then Kagome and I will try to unravel the spells you've wrapped around yourself."

Hesitant, Kenshin nevertheless followed the other man's instructions, feeling himself slip into the familiar state of altered awareness. Distantly he felt something akin to feathers repeatedly brush against his ki, seeming to relax into him with each pass. It felt as though no time at all had passed before the feathers brushed once more against him and a whirlwind of power surged through his body, hurtling him out of his meditation.

Gasping, he jerked forward, catching himself on his hands as they hit the earth. Air swirled around him like a tornado filling him with an overwhelming rush of exhilaration. Laughing, he let the power he could feel consume him, never wanting the heady sensation to leave.

"Himura-san!" A voice reached his ears above his blood pounding through his veins and the great gale ripping the surrounding area.

Finally looking up, he found Miroku holding his ground only by clinging to his staff. Kagome was directly behind him, glowing pink and repeatedly calling out to him worriedly.

"What do I do?" he screamed, realizing that the wind was his doing. Now he understood why she hadn't wanted him near the buildings.

Giving a strained smile, she called back, "Pull the power back in. Focus! It is a part of you; grasp it and slowly draw it to you."

It was easier said than done and by the time he'd managed the feat, he was sweating, panting, and black spots danced in his vision. Kagome staggered to him and patted him on his back.

"Oh, Himura-san! You did much better than I anticipated. Shippou was right when he said that you were stubborn."

He gave her a tired smile and rolled onto his back. "Now what?" he asked hoarsely as the others joined him.

"Now, you train," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome's face popped into Kenshin's line of sight as she grinned. "Sesshoumaru hasn't had someone to truly challenge in centuries! I think he's rather excited."

The other woman looked at him and snorted. "That doesn't translate to anything good for you, kid. When he's excited, something usually dies."

Kenshin gaped at them as they all looked to their leader and then exchanged glances, nodding. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

As it happened, the unusual group trained him on everything from battle (Sesshoumaru was seriously scary with his strategy) to etiquette. Kagome taught him how to cook, always there to lend him a hand or an encouraging word. To Kenshin, who'd never had any real female influence (he'd known those slaves that had died a very short time and Shippou's conquests didn't really count) Kagome was like warm sunshine on a cold day.

She and Sango taught him about plants and which ones to use when he needed to heal or poison someone. The skill was foreign to him, but the two women were patient for the most part and never spoke harshly to him, even when he could tell that they were frustrated.

Inuyasha worked with him on utilizing his new senses. As the only one in the group who had firsthand knowledge of both human and youkai senses, the hanyou was the best suited for the job. Kenshin had grit his teeth the first few weeks at Inuyasha's attitude, but gradually relaxed into an easy camaraderie with the dog eared man. Inuyasha knew what he was going through and in between the cursing and posturing, actually helped Kenshin hone his senses more than he would ever know. Kenshin recognized it, though, and often returned the favor by making sure that ramen was on the menu when he cooked.

Miroku helped him find his center and control his powers. The wind was chaotic and ever churning and nothing less than absolute control would be tolerated.

"The wind is part of you," Miroku told him one day. "Stop thinking of it as if it is a separate entity that you must leash. Just as you had to hone your body to command your sword, so must you hone your mind and heart to command the wind."

It was slow going and Kenshin often had random slips in power that would leave the surrounding area topsy turvy. Eventually, though, he began to feel this new part of himself and from there, he was able to slowly manipulate and accept it. Then, he looked back and wondered how he'd managed to live without the storm that swirled within him, as it seemed like such an intrinsic part of his being.

Sesshoumaru forged him into something beyond his preconceived notions of his limits. Each day that past, a part of his old life burned away until something new irrevocably burst from the flames.

Staring at himself now, Kenshin thought back on the lifetime he'd spent with the family. Each of them had changed him irreversibly and given him a peace he hadn't known existed. In his bones, he knew that the time was drawing near when he would have to return to the world he'd left behind. His heart was heavy with the knowledge that he would be once more alone. Even the gifts he'd learned here paled in comparison to the feeling of belonging this family gave him.

"Don't look so forlorn," a soft voice chided.

Turning his head, Kenshin saw Kagome kneeling beside him and smiling gently. "When you leave, Kenshin, we will not abandon you."

He smiled and tugged on the end of his bangs. "I will miss this place and your family." Turning back to the stream, he dipped his fingers in, disturbing his reflection. "You released me from my guilt and despair."

Kagome nudged him with her shoulder. "You did that on your own, kiddo. We're just here to guide. And you should know by now that you're part of our family, too. We'll miss you just as much in between meetings."

A thought nagged at him as he watched the miko's reflection. "How did your pack become the guides to the world?"

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment before finally smiling sadly. "Sometimes, when you do too good a job at your duties, you find yourself unable to leave them. My friends and I are very good at what we do." Blue eyes met gold in the water. "Fear not, Kenshin, for I am not unhappy. If not for my post, I never would have met you." A real smile and she nudged him again. "And that would have been just awful!"

Chuckling, he leaned back on his hands and stared up at the white puffy clouds drifting by. Focusing, he shaped one into a decent looking dragon. Kagome followed his line of sight and chortled, flopping onto her back to watch him work.

"Oh! Make Kirara," she pleaded.

Obliging, he shaped another one into a fair likeness of their nekomata friend. The two friends stayed that way for a while longer as Kenshin shaped the clouds to amuse Kagome. Finally, Kenshin looked at Kagome, deep in thought.

Noticing, the miko rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand. "What has your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how my looks didn't change that much after my power was released."

Her lips quirked in amusement at his implied question. "You've heard about your race, Kenshin. Sylphs are typically smaller than most youkai. You should just be glad you didn't sprout wings. That would be a nightmare to try to conceal-even with Shippou's talismans."

Watching him huff and roll his eyes, she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes, Kenshin relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. Kagome always gave him a feeling of warmth and home, especially when she shared moments like this with him.

"Don't be petulant," she chided with a small laugh. "You did change a bit. Your hair is softer and you are uncannily pretty. Your eyes change color now with your mood as well."

He opened his silver blue eyes to glare at her for the 'pretty' remark. "It isn't exactly good for my ego in the first place that most adult sylphs are female. You don't have to stomp on what's left of my masculinity."

Giggling, she lay back down, patting his hand. "Oh, you're definitely all male; you've just got the kind of effeminate look about you that Sesshoumaru and Shippou do. It comes with being a youkai sometimes. If it makes you feel any better, you can be downright terrifying when you're wielding that katana of yours."

Appeased, Kenshin fingered the hilt of said sword. "Totousai did a remarkable job on Tatsuya. It feels as though it really is a part of me. My other katana, I thought, was perfect, but since wielding this one, there's no comparison."

"That's because that one is made from part of you. Just be careful when you wield it, Kenshin. Youkai weapons are so much stronger than human ones. You don't want to give yourself away."

He looked at her and tugged on the end of her long hair. "They already think that I'm a demon, Kagome. I doubt this will be an issue."

Silently conceding the point, she rolled to her feet with him following shortly behind. "Come, tonight we'll celebrate."

One look at her face and he knew what they were celebrating. He had completed his training and would be leaving tomorrow. Unease made its home in his belly because he truly didn't want to return to the war he'd left. Youkai were a more primal than humans and the thought of killing no longer turned his stomach; instead, he'd accepted it as a necessity in some situations. However, that didn't mean he wanted to go back to the way he'd been and the life he'd led. The shrine had become his home.

Kagome, sensing the direction of his thoughts, slipped an arm through his. "It's not forever, Kenshin. You still have responsibilities that tie you to your old life. You'll return when you're ready."

Hopeful, he met her eyes. She blushed at his intensity, startling him. She'd never reacted to him that way before, much as he secretly wanted her to. It brought a small smile to his mouth.

Patting his arm with her free hand, she ignored her blush. "Of course you'll come back. This is your home, after all. But, you'll see us sometimes when our paths cross."

Perking up, Kenshin slid the door open to the shrine and followed her to the dining room. "I'll see you outside?"

Her blue eyes lowered as she bit her lip and shook her head. "Not me, Kenshin. It is very rare that I am allowed to leave the shrine. The others, though...now that you know who they are, you'll see them from time to time."

Kenshin stopped and pulled her around to look at him. "Why can't you leave?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "My power is what keeps the shrine protected from the outside world. I cannot leave it unless someone with as much or more power takes my place. Amaterasu has done this on very, very few occasions."

Shaking herself, the miko forced a smile and pulled him to the table. The others drifted in together as Kagome and Sango bustled around laying out the food. Apparently, they had been cooking all day and a feast was their result. The family gave thanks and dug into the meal, each of them studiously not talking about Kenshin leaving.

During a lull in the conversation, Sesshoumaru motioned for Kenshin's attention. Once the sylph focused on the Alpha, the inu produced a sheath the color of onyx. The sylph's eyes widened when he was presented with the gift.

"It is made from the rock of a volcano; where the hottest air on earth exists," the inuyoukai said. "Your sword style demands a gifted katana and an equally durable sheath. This will suffice."

Kenshin studied the lightweight, beautifully glistening sheath with awe before bowing deeply to the leader.

"We've decided to send you off with a few goodies," Shippou informed him when he returned to his seat.

The kitsune and Miroku outfitted him with sleek boots and wrist guards. They flexed when he moved, but were as hard as rocks if they took a hit. Inuyasha gave him a gi made of the hair of the firerat, but died a deep blue. Sango smiled as she handed him a face mask that would protect against fumes and several poisons that could be hidden on his person, under his armor.

Deeply touched at the gifts, Kenshin impulsively embraced the four, catching them off guard. Laughing, they returned the gesture until Inuyasha pulled away with a smart remark about his masculinity. Miroku calmly bopped him on the head with his staff.

Chuckling, Kenshin rubbed his hand across the soft material of his new gi. Kagome claimed his attention once more as she moved to stand right in front of him. With a soft smile, she took his hand and placed something in his palm. Curious, Kenshin studied the object; something that looked like a magnificently carved piece of wood on the end of a long piece of thin leather.

"It's a bullroarer," she answered his unasked question. "Hold the end of the leather and whirl the wood around really fast. It'll make an eerie noise."

Perplexed, Kenshin nevertheless followed her instructions and heard the voice of the wind amplified when he did.

"I know that you can use the wind to communicate over long distances," the miko said with a smile, "but the shrine isn't exactly apart from you distance wise. We're sometimes detached from this plane all together. Sesshoumaru and I think that the bullroarer will amplify your ability and possibly allow you to communicate with us. It's only a theory," she hastened to warn him before softening, "but I hope that it works. Try not to be disappointed if it doesn't."

Taking a step forward, he embraced her tightly, turning his face so that he could inhale the scent of her skin and hair. "Thank you," he whispered softly. "Though, I hope I'm not alone in my disappointment if it doesn't work."

Kagome squeezed him before withdrawing with damp eyes. "I don't think your ego's suffered as much as you claim," she chuckled, though he could hear the tears in the sound.

The rings on Miroku's staff jingled as he shifted. "We've decided, Kenshin, that we would each give you a gift that would hopefully aid you on your journey. However, as a family we have one last thing for you."

The man's brows rose at that. How could they give him anymore? They'd given him everything.

Sango grinned at the look on his face. "We couldn't really narrow it down to one thing, though. So, we're going to grant you a boon of your choice. If it is within our power, it is yours."

Shock reverberated through Kenshin's body as he processed those words. Still, his mind was blank because he honestly couldn't think of anything more he could want.

"You don't have to pick now," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shippou nodded. "You may need something later that you could not anticipate. It certainly wouldn't be foolish to save the favor."

Amber eyes rested on each of their faces, drinking in these treasured individuals. Each one, from the tiny Kirara and Myoga to the imposing Sesshoumaru had a special place in his heart. All he'd ever wanted was a place to belong and a family. They'd given him that and promised he would find his way back again. Everything else was inconsequential.

Still, he stopped when his eyes met azure blue. Kagome was watching him silently, with the smile she always had for him and suddenly he knew what he would ask for. It was really a stupid thing to request of such powerful people, but it was all he was truly left wanting.

"I would like to ask now, if I may," he said, looking to Sesshoumaru.

The inu lord arched a brow and inclined his head minutely.

Taking a fortifying breath, Kenshin asked, "May I have a kiss from Kagome?"

The group blinked before looking to each other in confusion. Shippou fell out laughing as Miroku smirked and Inuyasha gaped.

"You mean to tell me that you had an almost unlimited wish at your disposal," the hanyou began ranting, "and you wasted it on a kiss?"

Sango smacked him as Kagome and Kenshin blushed scarlet. Sesshoumaru's eyes were twinkling in barely suppressed amusement.

Ducking his head, Kenshin shrugged slightly. "It's all I want that you haven't already given me."

They softened at that, Shippou stifling his giggles and Inuyasha cutting his rant off before it could really get started. Kagome looked to her Alpha for his decision.

"Sylph, the Miko of the House of the Moon is not a woman to dally with lightly," he said coldly.

"I know that!" Kenshin replied heatedly as his head snapped up and he clashed glares with the older youkai.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow again, causing Kenshin's eyes to slide to the blushing form of Kagome. For a brief moment, the taiyoukai saw naked longing and raw, aching tenderness on the Elemental's face. It was gone as soon as he recognized it, but it was enough for Sesshoumaru to relent. Many had come to the shrine and left desiring one of the pack members, but rarely had he seen such innocent, devout emotions. It made them all the more profound.

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru said, looking at his miko.

It was a wonder what those three words did to Kenshin. His whole being seemed to glow from the inside and a light breeze rustled through the room before disappearing.

Giggling, Kagome clasped her hands and stepped to him. "You could have asked me," she said. "You didn't have to waste your gift on it."

Kenshin shook his head as Shippou suddenly took the gifts from his arms. "I asked for what I wished for most, since I knew that I could not ask to stay here. How could it be a waste?"

Sighing with half flattered amusement and half exasperation, Kagome leaned up and brought her lips to meet his. Wrapping his arms around the petite woman, Kenshin pulled her flush to him and concentrated on searing the experience into his mind. Every nuance of the miko, he committed to memory; from the way she smelled like herbs, magic, and home to the heady feel of her pressed against him running her fingers through his hair and moaning. He couldn't even describe the taste of her, but knew he'd found something far more addicting than opium.

When they finally parted-hours, days later-he had to steady Kagome and wasn't feeling too sturdy himself.

"Definitely not wasted," he muttered, to the absolute hilarity of his friends.

Kagome's blush deepened alarmingly, spreading down her neck and disappearing under neckline intriguingly. She ruffled his hair before stepping back and smiling.

The group broke up soon after, with Kenshin trying to express to each of them what he felt, but thinking he'd probably failed spectacularly. Sango chuckled and patted his cheek, telling him that they understood what he couldn't say. Sesshoumaru nodded once and disappeared, leaving Kagome to walk Kenshin back to his room.

Stopping outside the door, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Be safe, Kenshin. Remember to look for the others from time to time. I know they'll make an effort to see you when they can."

Smiling a bit, he agreed, watching her with his silvery blue eyes. "Does that mean that you'll stop calling me 'kid'?"

Taken back, she raised her eyes swiftly, wincing at whatever she read in his eyes. "I didn't mean for that to sound belittling, Kenshin. You _were_ just a kid when you came here." She shrugged and looked away. "I guess it simply stuck."

He grinned and took her hand, wondering at his daring. He'd always been so afraid of reaching for her, but after tonight it, he had a feeling that it would be a lifetime before he saw her again. He didn't want to leave with the regret of not taking a small chance.

To his delight, she squeezed his hand and cupped his jaw. "Send the wind to sing to me, so I'll know you're safe on occasion."

"And what do I get in return," he teased with a smile.

Laughing, she playfully narrowed her eyes at him before turning thoughtful. Releasing his hand, she brought hers up to frame his face with her other one. Kenshin allowed her to pull him down until his forehead touched hers. He was shocked when her eyes blazed pink fire and white lightening power flared in his blood before disappearing. A feeling of warmth and a stinging in his right shoulder were all that was left to indicate something had happened. Kagome smiled and her eyes were blue again as she pressed her lips to his brow and dropped her hands.

"I can't do anymore," she said, slightly out of breath. "Perhaps it will offer you some measure of protection." Stroking his hair back, she smiled. "Goodnight, Kenshin."

She was gone before he could speak. Perplexed, the man turned to open his door when movement at the end of the hallway caught his eye. Jaken, Sesshoumaru's lackey that usually stayed well out of sight, was standing there, watching him with his bulbous eyes.

"Yes?"

The toad thing shuffled closer. "Kagome-sama blessed you with her favor. Do not dishonor her when you leave."

Kenshin bowed. "I would rather die than dishonor her or your master's pack."

Jaken seemed appeased and nodded before ambling on down the hall. "Good travels, son of Air."

Royally bewildered, Kenshin finally entered his room and drifted off to sleep much faster than he thought possible. When he woke the next morning, he was in the woods, propped up against the tree he'd fallen asleep against so long ago. Disoriented, he wondered if it had all been a dream, before he saw the gifts his family had given him.

Standing, he carved a few characters into the tree to honor his experience. As the wind blew through the trees, he smiled.

'Bring me the voices of Kagome's shrine,' he asked the wind.

The Element paused in its journey, delighting in happening upon one who was such a part of it. Eagerly it promised to do as he requested, if it could.

Sighing, he gauged the time and resolutely walked away from the tree, heading to Kyoto. In the time that followed his return to the world, Kenshin's infamy grew to startling heights. The Battousai, once thought of with dread was now rumored to be a demon whose victim's blood had stained his hair to match. Every shadow was watched with caution and not a little terror. The tide of the war changed swiftly, bringing the Ishin Shishi victory much sooner than they could have ever imagined.

Kenshin remained aloof and detached from his work and the rest of the soldiers at his headquarters. He did bring a drunken woman back and secure her a job at one point, but she was dismissed out of his mind as soon as he glimpsed silver hair out of the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha nodded to him and smirked when Kenshin greeted him with a large smile. "Yo, airhead, long time no see," he quipped.

The soldiers that were in the room watched the exchange with awe. Battousai never reacted this way to anyone, nor had anyone ever dared to speak to him in such a manner.

"Too long," Kenshin stated.

Before he could say anything else, Inuyasha thumped him in the head.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his wounded area.

The hanyou looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Kags hasn't heard from you since you left, nitwit. You had her worried." Examining the soldiers milling about, trying desperately to eavesdrop on the conversation, he snorted. "She told me to pass that on to you."

Sheepish, Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "I've tried a few times, but only get bits of the conversation. It's going to take more control and practice." He hesitated before breaking down and asking, "Is she well?"

Sighing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's good-pissed at you-but good. I don't envy you when you finally do manage to break through. The bastard said he wanted the war over with, so pick up the pace. The runt, though, actually had something useful to say."

Understanding the cue, Kenshin led his friend to a private room and nodded. "What has he learned?"

"Remember those rumors about the Makoto kid? Shippou thinks he needs to be dealt with. He's got potential to become very, very powerful but the kit says he's going insane."

Scratching his ear, he nodded. "Where does Shippou think he is?"

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she watched Kenshin washing the laundry. He'd been living at the dojo for several months, but she still felt as though he was keeping part of himself back from her and their friends. No matter how much she loved him-or perhaps because of her love-it hurt to see that rurouni mask still firmly in place. There had been odd instances when she did see a fracture in the mask; when the hand full of people from Kenshin's past that didn't want him dead showed up. He almost seemed like a different person then.

Her blue eyes focused back on the wanderer when he abruptly stood and spun around with a smirk.

"It's unbecoming to sneak up on people, dog breath," he taunted.

Confused, Kaoru turned her eyes to the gate and saw a man standing on the wall of the dojo. He chuckled in a deep voice and jumped into the courtyard.

"Please, as if, Airhead," he sneered. "I was a bit thrown off a minute. From that angle, you do look like a girl."

Kenshin crossed his arms. "At least my smell doesn't drive people away." His stance softened, though when the silver haired man neared. "Good to see you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and slapped him on his back in his habitual greeting of the sylph. "Yeah, just passing through, so I can't stay but I thought I'd check on you. What's happened in the last few years? I heard you were shacking up with some chick lately."

Kaoru's face blazed red when she heard the last part of the conversation. Kenshin, however, did not look amused. The shihandai stood and made her way over to the two men, thinking perhaps that she should set the record straight before she started throwing things.

"Relax," she heard Inuyasha say as she walked to them, "I was just kidding and no, I wouldn't spread that around. Myoga said you were actually helping the girl out."

Standing beside Kenshin, Kaoru smiled at the visitor. "Kenshin's been a great help! I'm Kamiya Kaoru, the owner of the dojo. It's nice to meet one of Kenshin's friends."

Inuyasha looked her over and then met Kenshin's eyes with a knowing gleam. "Nice to meet ya, Kamiya," he said to Kaoru, turning back to her and leaving her to wonder at the look the two men had exchanged. "If you don't mind, I'm going to steal short stuff, here for a minute."

"Oh, you're welcome to stay; I have a spare room and I was just about to start supper."

He shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid I'm on a rather tight schedule, so I'll take a rain check on that."

She blinked, but nodded as Kenshin walked away with the man. They stopped at the gate, out of hearing range for her and by the way they were gesturing, the conversation had turned serious and heated. The wind began whipping up, providing a cool relief to the sweltering heat that had descended upon Japan. It was odd, however, in that there hadn't been even a hint of breeze all day. Shrugging, Kaoru decided not to question the good fortune and turned to go inside. She couldn't help but think, though, that all of Kenshin's old friends seemed to be unearthly beautiful. She wondered how they had all managed to age that well.

"The shrine is becoming a burden," Inuyasha continued, meeting Kenshin's eyes to let him know how serious the problem was.

"What do you mean, 'a burden'? Hasn't it always been?"

The hanyou tipped his head at that. "Yes, but it's never strained Kagome the way it has these past few years. She's fading."

Kenshin frowned as his fists clenched. "What exactly does that mean and how do I help?"

"We're not sure. There has been more need for us since the war-there always is after conflict-so we don't know if the repeated crossings have something to do with it or it's something else. She's been talking to Amaterasu a lot lately and won't tell us what's going on."

Inuyasha actually looked worried, which made Kenshin's heart rate rise. It must be bad if the hanyou was outwardly showing his feelings.

"Let me come back with you," he demanded, his eyes blazing gold with his emotions.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "I can't, Kenshin, you know that. Even if you followed me now, you would find yourself alone and never see me enter the shrine."

Cursing, Kenshin ran a hand through his hair as the wind around them began to blow. The silver haired hanyou patted him on his shoulder.

"Keep talking to her. Some days I think it's the only time she smiles anymore," he admitted. "We'll keep you up to date."

Nodding, Kenshin watched as his friend disappeared down the road before he turned and reentered the gates. Feeling the chaos inside leaking out and affecting the weather around him, Kenshin snarled and griped his sakabatou. In a move too fast for humans to see, he yanked his weapon out of its sheath, willed it to its true form of a katana, and decimated a tree.

"Dang, Kenshin, who spit in your rice?" a voice quipped from the gate.

Taking a few calming breaths, the ex-hitokiri tried to calm himself as he sheathed his weapon. Turning, he met Sano's startled eyes, aware that his own were golden.

"Sanosuke, tell Kaoru-dono that I'll be back tomorrow. I have something to take care of," he told, more so than asked his tall friend.

Sano nodded knowing the shorter man wasn't in any mood for games. "No problem. Anything I can help with?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, there isn't anything anyone can do." He saw the disappointment on Sano's face and realized that he wanted to be needed. Relenting a bit, he told the fighter an abridged version of his trouble.

"A very dear friend of mine is ill and there is nothing anyone can do. We don't know what is even wrong, only that my friend is fading."

Sano nearly flinched at the pain in Kenshin's voice. "Why don't you go visit? It would at least ease your mind. We can handle things here while you're gone."

The red head's fingers tightened around his sakabatou and his jaw clenched. "I cannot get there at this time. I am reduced to waiting for news that the family sees fit to bring me."

The way he said it did not invite further questions, so Sano told him he'd let Kaoru know and then watched as Kenshin disappeared in a blink. Brows furrowing, the fighter ambled up to the house and frowned when he saw Kaoru cooking. Swallowing the comment he really wanted to make, he forced himself to act like the adult he was supposed to be.

"Yo, Jou-chan, Kenshin said he'd be back tomorrow and he's sorry for missing dinner," he said.

She stiffened and whirled around to glare at him. "Sano! You scared me to death! What do you mean Kenshin isn't coming?"

He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I saw him get righteous on one of the trees near the gate when I was coming in and he was all golden eyed. Seems like one of his friends is real sick and he can't go see them."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, that must be what Inuyasha was here to tell him. Earlier, one of his friends came to see him as well and they were talking heatedly by the gate. Poor Kenshin, he should go see his friend. We can scrape together the money to send him."

Sano took the bone out of his mouth. "I didn't get the feeling that it was something as simple as money keeping him, and the family is letting him know, so they must not have a problem with his past. He was very upset, whatever the reason."

Yahiko chose that moment to burst in and immediately jump on Sano, ending the discussion. The weeks went by with Kenshin withdrawing into himself and Kaoru desperately trying to hold onto him. One day he was chopping wood for the bath and cooking fires and Kaoru was once again watching him. He had shrugged the top part of his gi off in the heat and swung the axe almost viciously at the wood pieces. It had been a long time since he'd received word about his friend and the strain was starting to show. He spent hours going through kata and training by himself to work off his pent up frustration and helplessness. Once, she'd even seen him outside, whirling a piece of wood around that was attached to a string. It was starting to worry her.

Kaoru sighed and leaned her head against the pole of the veranda. She wondered if he would ever tell her about how he got that tattoo on his right shoulder. She'd asked him about it once, but the look on his face prompted her to change the topic swiftly. She hadn't worked up the courage to ask about it again.

The gate opening caught the shihandai's attention even as Kenshin ignored it and brought the axe down hard once more. The shadow of a woman darkened the entranceway as the wind rushed by, rustling her hair. The wind blew past Kenshin, and he stiffened, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Battousai!" The woman called. "Face me!"

Kaoru stood quickly as Sano and Yahiko joined her on the veranda.

"Who is she?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin turned to face the woman.

Their answer died as Kenshin met the woman's eyes. Sparks seemed to fly between them as he smirked and inclined his head in a mocking bow.

"Miko no Shikon," he greeted, placing one hand on the hilt of his sakabatou. "To what do I owe this rare privilege?"

The woman walked fully into the courtyard, allowing those on the porch to see her features clearly. She was a beautiful woman with long blue/black hair and dressed in the garb of a miko. A bow was slung over her shoulder and there was a katana strapped to her waist. The look in her blue eyes was intense as she stared Kenshin down.

"Your final trial," she answered. "Prove yourself and return."

The effect on Kenshin was instant. His eyes widened and then sharpened as he calculated his options. Five others appeared at the gate, watching the proceedings with interest. Something more was going on here than they knew.

"Very well," the red head agreed, flicking the axe to the stump and not watching as it sunk into it.

The miko tossed her bow and quiver to one of the figures at the gate and withdrew her katana. She stood with it behind her back, point up and hilt down in the most unusual stance Kaoru had ever seen. Before she could question Sano about it, though, Kenshin and the woman clashed together simultaneously in a move too fast for Kaoru to see.

Sano gaped and stared unblinking at the fight as the bone fell from his mouth. "Hot damn," he muttered. "I've never seen anyone keep up with Kenshin."

Yahiko snorted. "I can't even see them! Who's winning?"

A moment later, Kenshin skidded backwards across the lot with blood dripping from his abdomen. He frowned and looked to the unflustered woman almost in question.

"My power was always divided, there," she said, confusing the Kenshin-gumi.

Kenshin's eyes widened in comprehension as he stood again. "It has been a while, though," he smirked.

Her face was stoic as she arched a brow. "For you."

With that, the two clashed together again. Kaoru was holding onto the column in order to keep herself from rushing into the fight and demanding the woman leave Kenshin alone. A disturbance at the gate barely managed to draw her attention. Megumi was muttering as she pushed through all of the people gathered there. Seeing the fight, she rushed over to the veranda and looked to them for answers.

Sano could only shrug as the group by the gate finally drifted fully inside and moved to the other group. Kaoru's brows knit in confusion as she saw several of Kenshin's old friends in the group.

"What's going on?" she asked Inuyasha as he was the one who'd come to the dojo last.

He smirked and shrugged. "Wait and see. A lot depends on the outcome of the fight."

Megumi frizzed up at that, not knowing who the people were. "And just who are you and why is that _woman_ attacking Ken-san?"

The green eyed man with red hair narrowed his eyes at her. "That woman is the Miko of the House of the Moon and outranks you so much that you aren't even fit to lick her boots. Do _not_ make the mistake of dishonoring her again."

Megumi scowled at that and turned to Kaoru and Sano for support.

"Megumi, this is Shippou, Inuyasha, and Miroku; friends of Kenshin," Kaoru said. "Though, I don't know who their friends are," she hastened apologetically.

Shippou grinned at her. "No worries, Kamiya. This is Miroku's wife, Sango. And this is Sesshoumaru, Alpha of the House of the Moon and Lord of the Western Lands."

Kaoru stared with wide eyes before recovering herself and bowing deeply. "You honour me and my father's house," she managed breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru seemed appeased at that, even going so far as to slightly incline his head. The group's attention was drawn back to the fight when Kenshin slammed into a tree and the miko ended up on his chest with her katana to his throat.

Yahiko made a strangled noise, but Inuyasha held him back. The miko stared down at Kenshin a moment before grinning broadly and hopping off of him. Groaning, he sat up and glared at her as he sheathed his katana. She offered him a hand, which he accepted gratefully. The two moved to the veranda and Kenshin bowed to the others.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at him. "You were passable," he stated. "Do you swear your loyalty to the House of the Moon and the duties for which we are responsible?"

Kenshin fell to his knees and bowed his head to the ground. "I do so swear and bind myself to the House of the Moon and its duties."

The silver haired man nodded. "Then, we in turn bind ourselves to you, Himura Kenshin."

The air seemed to shimmer around several members of the new group, leaving them with drastically different looks; supernatural looks, even. Reaching out, Sesshoumaru buried his claws into Kenshin's left shoulder. Kaoru and Megumi cried out even as a flash of green light happened around the wound. It was over in a moment and Sesshoumaru was standing with Kenshin doing the same.

"Kagome," the Alpha commanded.

The miko smiled and nodded, moving to Kenshin's side. She touched one hand to his shoulder wound and one hand to his stomach wound. Another flash of light, this one pink, and the wounds were gone. The only trace of them were the dried trails of blood down Kenshin's torso.

"So mote it be," Kagome said with authority.

The Kenshin-gumi gawked at the ritual and Kenshin as he shook himself and glared at the shorter silver-haired youkai.

"You told me she was ill!" he accused.

Pieces clicked into place in Sano's mind and his eyes swung from Kenshin to Kagome in realization. "She's the friend you've been so worried about!"

Kenshin smiled and nodded as Kagome blushed. "It's a long story," the miko stated before looking back at Kenshin. "But, Inuyasha was telling the truth, Kenshin. I was fading. Perhaps we should discuss this at a better time, though."

Kaoru frowned, not liking the relationship that this woman had with Kenshin and the open way he was dealing with the group. In the time he'd lived with her, she'd never seen him act so completely at ease and the smile he gave the miko was unnerving.

"Hold up! We're all apparently Kenshin's friends here; anything you have to say can be said to all of us."

Sesshoumaru eyed her and then looked to Kenshin. "It is your decision, sylph."

"Sylph?" Megumi asked, pale.

Shippou laughed and moved to slap Kenshin on the back. "Of course! You are a doctor, aren't you? I can smell the medicine on you," he explained with a sniff. "You didn't honestly think Kenshin could handle all the crap he puts himself through as a human, did you? Hiten Mitsurugi would kill someone of his stature if he wasn't youkai."

The doctor flushed angrily with embarrassment and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And what would you know of medicine?" she demanded.

Shippou leered at her as he raked his eyes over her body suggestively. "I'm very good at anatomy," he said huskily.

Kagome rolled her eyes and swatted the man in the shoulder. "Forgive him. He can't help it; he's a kitsune."

He pouted and then exchanged looks with Miroku who quickly forced an innocent look on his face when Sango turned to look at him suspiciously.

Kenshin sighed. "This is Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko," he introduced. "I believe that we can have this discussion with them. You already opened the door," he chided gently to Kagome.

Instead of looking sheepish, the woman grinned and ruffled his hair. "Good friends are hard to come by, kid. You should hang onto the ones you're lucky enough to find."

He smirked and caught her hand. "I'm filthy and have blood all over me while you look as fresh as rain. Let me get cleaned up and we can talk."

She nodded. "No worries. We'll be here." Reaching out, she touched the wound on his shoulder. "Sorry about not having the paste. You'll have a nice scar there," the miko apologized.

Megumi jerked and then gaped, remembering Kagome's display of power. "H-how did you do that?"

Kagome smiled. "Perks of being a real miko and living for a very long time. You pick up some pretty handy tricks."

Inuyasha snorted. "Tricks my a...behind," he amended at Sango's glare and pointed look at Yahiko. "You can't learn that sort of power-just how to control it if you're gifted with it."

Sango took pity on the women staring at Kagome with barely disguised jealously. "Why don't we move this inside?"

Kaoru shook herself and motioned for everyone to enter the home and take places around the low table. It was tighter than usual with that many people crammed around it. They waited until Kenshin cleaned up and returned to the room. Kaoru noticed that he waited until Kagome took a seat and then squeezed himself beside her. Before Kaoru could take her customary place beside him, Megumi plopped herself down in that spot. Angry and feeling like everyone knew a big secret that she didn't, Kaoru seated herself at the end of the table.

Kagome smiled at Kenshin, making Kaoru clench her hands tightly and Megumi scowl nastily at the way his face brightened.

"You should probably explain a bit about the Bakumatsu," Kagome said.

Sano blinked. "You were in the war?" he asked her in disbelief.

Her eyes sparkled with humor. "I wasn't, technically. That's a story for another time, however."

So, Kenshin launched into the story of how he came to know the House of the Moon and then was forced to leave them. "They had their duties and I still had more to do as a mortal," he finished.

Yahiko was gaping at them and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi were in similar states. "What, so it was a disappearing shrine?"

Miroku smiled. "You would see it like that. In all actuality, the shrine never ceases to exist; it simply exists on a different plane. When you can't see it in this world, it is because Kagome has not closed the distance between the two worlds in order to create a bridge between them."

Megumi sniffed and tilted her chin up defiantly. "That's absolutely the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Really, Ken-san."

The group turned wide eyes on the doctor as she stared at her nails. "It's cute that you all went along with the child's obvious delusion, but enough is enough. Going along with her is just enabling her and hurting her chances of actually living a life in the real world."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "Um, didn't you notice the tails, pointed ears, dog ears, fangs and claws some of my family was sporting outside?"

The miko wondered if she should get them to drop the illusion again as they'd reinstated it when they entered the Kamiya house.

Shippou stared at the doctor in disbelief. "And did you miss Kenshin's butt whooping and then Kagome healing him? Obviously Kagome isn't the one who's delusional here."

Inuyasha snorted. "She's delusional in more ways than one if she thinks she ever had a shot at short stuff there. He's had his eye on Kagome since he bled on her that first night."

Both Kenshin and Kagome blushed to the roots of their hair at this and Kaoru swallowed the clog in her throat. So that was why Kenshin never really opened up to them. Half his mind was always back with the House of the Moon and any future he had would always end with his reunion with them.

"So, you're just going to leave, then?" Kaoru asked, desperately trying to stay strong in front of these immortals.

Kenshin looked to Sesshoumaru. "I am allowed to go back?"

The inuyoukai inclined his head. "However, there are some things that we must deal with before that. I thought you had dealt with Shishio Makato."

The sylph looked confused as he said, "I did. He was in the building when it burned and I made sure he didn't come out."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Well, he lived through it, regardless and is massing an army to take over Japan. We're going to stop him and make sure he's dead this time."

Kagome shifted. "It is one reason I was allowed out of the shrine. We think that he may be trying to merge with youkai, as Naraku did. He has to be stopped before that happens; otherwise we're going to have a devil of a time."

Kenshin's eyes were a hard blue as they looked at the miko. "You are not facing that abomination."

She smiled serenely and touched his arm with one finger. There was a small flash of pink light causing Kenshin to yelp and yank his arm away from her.

"I don't believe that is your decision to make, is it, Kenshin? Now, quit being an overprotective, sexist moron."

Growling, he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not a moron or sexist," he grumbled.

The miko smiled and took his hand, patting the back of it patronizingly. He glared at her a moment before relaxing and squeezing her hand back. Megumi watched all of this with jealousy seething in her stomach.

"Well, it sounds as though you six can handle that on your own; you don't need Kenshin for it," Megumi stated as if she had any say in the matter.

Inuyasha snorted and arched a brow at her. "Kenshin is responsible for Shishio. He was assigned the task of disposing of him and he will retain that task until it is completed. Not that it's any of your business, woman. You should sink your claws into someone who actually wants the attention; Kenshin is way out of your league."

Megumi's eyes widened and Kaoru had to duck her head to hide her amusement. After all the times the doctor had made her feel inferior, it was good to see the beautiful woman put in her place for once. It didn't hurt that it was by very attractive males, either. Though part of her was hurting at the thought of Kenshin being with someone else, part of her was still hoping that she had a chance if she didn't let her jealousy take over as Megumi was doing.

* * *

Later on, Kaoru made her way from the bath house mulling over her house guests and the recent revelations. She had offered the pack her home until they decided on a plan for Shishio. She had done this mostly to keep Kenshin near her as long as possible. Movement to her left drew her attention before she could enter the building. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking toward the river. Curious, Kaoru bit her lip before shrugging and deciding to follow them. Maybe she could learn more about them and Kenshin's place with them.

Silently, she followed behind a ways and then hid behind a tree when they stopped in the small meadow beside the river. It was one of Kaoru's favorite places as the flowers that bloomed there were breathtaking and often the fireflies would dance merrily at night.

The two stood quietly for a while, simply enjoying the night and each other's company. Kaoru wrinkled her nose and gave them another five minutes before she'd head back to the house. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled softly, reaching out to catch his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said.

Turning his head, he met her eyes and nodded. "You should have come to me first. Do you think so little of my power or your position with me?"

Kagome stepped closer, placing her other hand on his cheek. "No, my Alpha. I did not want to cause you unnecessary grief. And I have always known where I stood with you, from that moment with you so frightening on the oni to now. As you will always know what you are to me."

Sesshoumaru turned so that his body faced her and caught the hand on his cheek. "My end, Omega."

"My beginning, Alpha," she replied.

Kaoru's hand flew to her mouth as she watched Sesshoumaru bend and kiss the miko. It was so gentle for a long moment before the man hauled her to his chest and set about devouring her with an intensity that warmed the air around them. Closing her eyes, Kaoru looked away from the sight. What of Kenshin? From what she had gathered that afternoon, he and Kagome had something between them. How could she betray him like this?

Anger flared in the shihandai and her eyes sprang open to glare at the couple. The anger faded to complete embarrassment as she realized what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru had Kagome on the ground with her garments spread out under her. The miko lay nude in the moonlight, looking up at Sesshoumaru with an expression too intimate for Kaoru to decipher.

The inuyoukai was bare from the waist up as he knelt between the woman's knees. Kaoru wanted to turn away, but something like morbid curiosity kept her from moving. She knew the general workings of sex, but she'd never seen it and watching the two beings before her made her realize how profoundly ignorant of the act she really was. Together, the two were indescribably beautiful as they moved and gasped striving to bring the ultimate pleasure. Sesshoumaru had one of Kagome's breasts in his hand as he nipped up her neck. He whispered something in her ear that brought out a radiant smile from the miko and made her turn and capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Eavesdropping is very rude, Kaoru-dono," a quiet voice said right over her shoulder.

Kaoru nearly leapt out of her skin and would have made a giant racket had Kenshin not caught her and covered her mouth with his hand. When her heartbeat was under control, she scowled at him and whacked him in the chest after yanking his hand away from her mouth. About to berate him, she remembered what she had been watching and tried to get him to leave. She couldn't let him be hurt like he surely would be after seeing the woman he loved with another man.

"Um, let's go back to the house, Kenshin," she muttered quietly. "Nothing out here to see and I'm rather hungry."

He eyed her a moment before a soft look flickered across his face. She blinked and it had been replaced by an amused mischievous one. Reaching out, he spun her around, forcing her to look back toward the river. Kaoru was faced with the sight of Sesshoumaru with his head between Kagome's legs. Blushing profusely, Kaoru tried to back away, but Kenshin prevented that.

"Look at them, Kaoru," he whispered in her ear. "See how she moans for him? His tongue is between her folds, lapping at her like that frozen treat Hokkaido has. She must taste as sweet; his manhood is trembling with the need to be inside her."

Kaoru's breathing was ragged as she listened to his scandalous words and watched the forbidden acts his friends were doing. She had to bite the back of her hand as his words became increasingly lewd as Sesshoumaru climbed up Kagome's body and sheathed himself in her with one thrust. Kaoru shamefully felt her underwear dampen as she watched Kagome's breast jiggle with Sesshoumaru's thrusts. The two were mesmerizing and Kenshin's heated breath and words in her ear and along her neck were all driving her to insanity.

"He's fucking her like an animal," Kenshin leered, "out here in the open where anyone can see them. Sweat's dripping off their bodies and she's screaming his name, begging him for release. Do you hear his testicles as they slap against her? She's slick and wet and so tight it's taking all he has not to explode inside her hot little twat. Are your nipples as hard as Kagome's?" he asked suddenly.

Whimpering, she nodded and shifted, trying to assuage the desperate ache between her thighs. The supernatural couple drew her attention when Kagome sobbed Sesshoumaru's name and he stiffened above her, howling his release to the moon.

Kenshin pulled away suddenly and tugged her back toward the house with him. Kaoru followed in a daze, wondering what was going on. They walked for a moment until she realized that Kenshin hadn't taken her back to the house, but rather another area beside the river. There was a fallen log near and Kenshin helped her to sit on it as he watched the water and waited.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. She was scared and lost and very aware that she would never be able to play on the same level as her friend or his family.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono," he replied, turning to look at her with the same gentle look he always did. It was almost as if the last half hour hadn't happened.

The wetness between her thighs told her otherwise.

"What was that? Aren't you angry? Why did you…" here she trailed off, unable to voice that thought at all.

"I've told you your curiosity would get you in trouble," he said with a smile. "But, no, I'm not angry."

"I thought…you and Kagome…"

Kenshin shook his head in amusement. "What happens between Kagome and Sesshoumaru has no bearing on my relationship with her. In the pack hierarchy, they are the top two, the Alpha and the Omega. His is the power and she is the heart. Being intimate with each other strengthens their power. Besides, the bond they share is very deep. I can think of no others who could come close to rivaling."

The idea was ludicrous to Kaoru. "You mean, they'll just do that whenever the mood strikes them? What happens if you marry her?"

"I told you, their relationship does not reflect on my relationship with her. If he needs her and she is married, she will go to him. The bond between them supersedes all others. You are thinking like a mortal, Kaoru," he chided gently. "But, I do not expect you to understand. It is an unusual concept that only the pack magic or living with them for a very long time could really teach you."

"Then, why don't they marry?" Kaoru said around gritted teeth. She didn't like feeling stupid, especially around Kenshin and he was shrugging off the whole thing as if it wasn't a big deal.

He chuckled. "Because they are the Alpha and Omega. If they married, per pack custom, they would life-bond and that would be detrimental to the pack if something happened to either of them. The pack can handle losing either one or the other but not both and that's what a life-bond would do: kill the remaining mate so that they could be with the one departed. Besides, I doubt seriously that Sesshoumaru will ever take a mate. His very nature as an inuyoukai isn't geared for it."

The shihandai shifted on the log and looked out over the water. Biting her lip, she snuck a glance back at her friend. His attention was directed up, toward the full moon.

"Kenshin, why did you make me watch?" she whispered.

His eyes darted back to her as he smirked a very unKenshin smile. "You were already watching when I came along."

Face blazing, she chucked a piece of wood at him, huffing when he dodged it with a laugh. "You know what I mean, Kenshin!"

Holding up his hands, he nodded, still laughing. "Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono. I thought you might enjoy it. They don't care as long as you don't interrupt them and they are a sensually provocative sight."

Standing, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You shouldn't have held me there and you shouldn't have teased me like you did!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he shrugged. "I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I won't apologize for it. I quite enjoyed myself and I know that you did, too, once you stopped being embarrassed."

Kenshin's mouth closed then as he glanced behind her. Kaoru turned and saw Sesshoumaru walking languidly up the path with Kagome nestled in his arms. The inuyoukai nodded to them as they passed, but continued on without a word. Kaoru suddenly felt tired.

"You're going to leave with them when they go back to the shrine," she said suddenly.

He eyed her for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "Would you have me stay, Kaoru-dono? I could never grow old with you nor return the kind of feelings you have for me. I do love you, but not like you deserve; not with the same depth of your love." Pausing, he looked away. "When you are wrinkled and bent, I will look as I do now. I will always see you as the girl who first attacked me in the streets, but will it bother you? There would be no children between us. Would you come to resent me?"

Kaoru felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she processed what he said. Sobbing, she came to stand beside him, staring out across the river.

"I love you, so, so much, Kenshin," she said through more tears. "I don't know how to not love you."

He remained silent, letting her get her thoughts in order. Sniffling, she looked back at him.

"Would you come to resent _me_?"

Eyes narrowing in thought, he sighed. "Possibly. I've waited so long to be able to return to the shrine. But," with a steady look, he finished the thought, "I will stay with you if you ask me."

Kaoru nodded, hugging herself. "Part of me wants you to stay, Kenshin. I want to forget today and go back to the way things were. Another part of me, though-a larger part-knows I have to let you go. I think it would kill me if I looked at you one day and saw resentment. And, you have this look when you're thinking about Kagome and the shrine. I used to think it was when you were remembering the past. Now that I know what that look means, I couldn't ask you to stay. Most of you would leave with them, even if your body didn't."

Reaching out, he hugged her close and comforted her as she broke down. After a long while, she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"If nothing else, I'm comforted that you did go to Megumi," she tried to joke, though it was true.

Kenshin shuddered and shook his head. "Kaoru-dono, Megumi is lucky I haven't snapped and told her off yet. She gives me the heebie jeebies with the way she acts."

Giving a watery chuckle, Kaoru nodded. Kenshin watched her for a long while, pondering what to say.

"Would you like me to stop in now and then? I might be able to."

She bit her lip, but nodded after thinking it over. "I would like that, Kenshin. After all, we're friends first, right?"

Kenshin smiled and agreed. "You will find someone much more deserving of your love than I am, Kaoru-dono, and he will be free to return it."

He didn't tell her that he planned on asking Kagome to keep an eye open for the man with her Sight. Kaoru probably wouldn't appreciate the meddling until long after it was over and she was married. Still, anything he could do to repay the kindness the girl had shown him, he would do. She had had far too much tragedy in her life and deserved someone who could match her passion and appreciate its beauty.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Ah, tomorrow the pack will plot and then journey to Kyoto where we'll fight and defeat Shishio. After that, we'll say goodbye and return to the shrine. Years will pass with periodic visits from us and you'll find the love of your life. You'll marry, have a large family to pass on your sword style, and pass away in your sleep when you are very old. You'll be happy and you'll spread that happiness to everyone you come in contact with. When you pass, the House of the Moon will honor your grave and memory so that you will be immortal in that."

Kaoru blinked away new tears, as she could see the life he'd painted for her. "And you, Kenshin?"

He smiled. "I'll return to the shrine and become a guide to this world like my family. I'll finally be home."

And she felt the bitterness that had been at the back of her throat disappear with that statement. He said it with such wistful longing that she couldn't hate him for not loving her. Instead, she was filled with a deep appreciation for having met this man and been a part of his life even for a few months. He had changed her in ways she'd never dreamed and she suddenly wasn't scared of the future. Kaoru knew he'd keep an eye on her and the dojo and she had the suspicion that whoever she married would have to go through his test first, whether the man was aware of it or not.

"Thank you, Kenshin," she said hoarsely.

Glancing to her, he nodded, understanding what she hadn't said with words. And when they walked back to the house to find Kagome sitting on the veranda waiting for Kenshin, Kaoru wasn't jealous or hurt. Because Kagome looked at him with as much love as she herself did and she knew the miko would take care of him.

"Goodnight, Kagome-san," she whispered in passing.

The miko smiled and returned the sentiment before turning back to Kenshin. "Tying up loose ends, kid?" Kaoru heard her say.

"Something like that. Sesshoumaru retire for the night?"

Kaoru paused, hovering at the door of her room to hear the last of the conversation.

"Yes, he's making plans with Inuyasha and Sango, if you want to join them."

"I thought I might stay with you," and Kaoru had to glance back at that.

Kagome was smiling so softly up at Kenshin that it hurt to watch. "Always?"

"Yeah. That might be long enough."

Kaoru closed her door before she could see them kiss.

_And though Kenshin didn't have the Sight, he was right: she lived happily as they all did._


End file.
